El diario de Julchen
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Julchen es una chica awesome que es expulsada de su colegio y es obligada a mudarse a Inglaterra para ir a otro. Aquí comienza su aventura. Russia x Fem. Prussia. Porque me encantan las historias Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1

¡Privet! Esta es mi primera historia no yaoi que hago, esta pareja me gusta mucho de cualquier forma así que espero que les guste, no creo hacerla muy larga… ojalá. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, excepto que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son mios…y que no hago esto con fines de lucro.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, debe ser un gusto para ti conocerme, me llamo Julchen, soy la hermana mayor de Louisse Beilschmidt, y una awesome persona, tengo 20 años, soy de tez clara y mi cabello es de un hermoso plateado. Estaba estudiando en una academia en Alemania junto con mis amigas, Fransicce Bonnefoy e Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, pero después de que lanzáramos a uno de mis compañeros a la fuente de la escuela (No es my culpa que Hédeváry se la pase molestándome) Esos idiotas me expulsaron. ¡No es justo! ¡Soy demasiado awesome para que me expulsen!

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y considerando que ya no me admitieron en ninguna de las escuelas del país, tuve que dejar a mi adorada hermanita, a mis amigas y no menos importantes, a las gemelas Vargas, para irme a un colegio a Inglaterra dónde hay personas poco awesome ¡No quiero! Allí estudia mi estúpido primo Gilbert, él dice que es mejor que yo. ¡Nadie es mejor que yo! Aunque no todo es malo, en ese colegio igual está mi primito West, lo adoro, me recuerda tanto a Louisse, además de que por fin me libré de esa bruja de Anya ¡La odio!

Ok, hasta aquí termina este video diario, mañana es mi primer día allí y no sé lo que me espera, pero no importa soy genial y podré con lo que tenga enfrente. ¡Bye!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-(1) ¡Schwester! ¿Ya guardaste tu equipaje? Tu vuelo sale mañana temprano, Ludwig y Gilbert te esperaran en el aeropuerto de Londres.

-Louisse…. ¡No quiero irme! –Julchen hacía un puchero tirada en su cama llena de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

-Tranquila seguro todo va a estar bien, no dejaremos de comunicarnos y un día podemos ir a visitarte.

-Está bien.

-Pero, aun no logro entenderlo ¿Porqué tiraste a Daniel a la fuente?

-Porque me molesta, ¿Por qué se la tiene que pasar con Christine? Yo fui su amiga antes, no esa señorita aristócrata….

-Bueno, ya veo, pero por lo que me comentó nuestro abuelo, en ese colegio estudian algunos parientes suyos como nuestros primos… ¿Cómo crees que sea la pariente de Daniel?

-Conociéndolo… se la pasa con Edelstein.

-Ya, tranquila, solo te lo pregunté para que recuerdes que no puedes hacerle nada, no te arriesgues a que te expulsen de nuevo.

-Está bien Lou, solo porque tú me lo pides.

-Bien, buenas noches…

Louisse apagó la luz y salió de la habitación de su hermana, en verdad estaba triste, gracias a un pleito pasado habían estado separadas mucho tiempo y ahora se tiene que ir de nuevo. Pero sabía que en esa escuela estaría bien.

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas se despedían de Julchen, Daniel nunca llegó, ella mostraba una amplia sonrisa para no revelar su tristeza, siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte y, después de tantos problemas y dolor no lloraría por una simple separación.

-Ya tontas, no me iré para siempre, no lloren.

-Ve….es que te vamos a extrañar…

-Ya Feli- chan, jeje te seguiré llamando y te enviaré un regalo en tu cumpleaños.

-Mucha suerte schwester…

-¡Mon amour! Te extrañaré… y si ves a Francis, dale un golpe de mi parte.

-Oh, sí y dale uno a Antonio de la mía.

-Claro, Fransicce, Isabel.

Abordó el avión que la llevaría a Londres dónde la esperaba su nueva escuela. Ese viaje no fue muy largo, por lo menos no si dormiste dos tercios del tiempo. Cuando despertó ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto. Bajo del avión y buscó su equipaje después pudo de escuchar una risa estruendosa.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Hace mucho que no veo a Julchen! Estoy ansioso por que vea lo awesome que soy ahora.

-Bruder, no la alteres, es nuestra prima.

-¡Chicos estoy aquí! –Gritó agitando la mano para que la vieran con mas facilidad, cosa que funciono.

-¡Julchen! ¡Te ves casi tan bien como yo! –Prusia se rió ganándose una patada de su prima.

-Disculpa a Gilbert, bueno, hace tiempo que no te veo. –Ludwig le extendió la mano para saludarla, pero ella lo abrazó con una fuerza descomunal, no era de esperarse de alguien que se parece tanto a Gilbert.

-¡West! ¡Eres tan lindo cuando te comportas como un adulto mandón!

Los tres salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su casa, Ludwig cargaba sus maletas y las subió a la cajuela del auto. Entonces partieron.

-¡Weeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssst! ¿Tu casa está muy lejos? Hace tanto que no te visito que ya se me olvidó.

-Prima, por favor llámame Ludwig… y no, no está muy lejos, llegaremos en unos 5 minutos, por cierto ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

-Ah… ¿Qué todo el mundo quiere saber? Mejor lo publico en el facebook.

-¡Kesesesesese! Ya dinos…

-Tire a un compañero a la fuente…pero no fue mi culpa, él es un fastidioso.

-Que coincidencia, mi hermano tiró a una chica a la fuen… espera… ¿De casualidad ese chico se apellida Hédevary?

-Si… ¿por?

-Debe ser el primo de Elizabeta Hédeváry… la chica con la que mi hermano se la pasa peleando y tiro a la fuente.

-¡West! Sabes que esa marimacho siempre me molesta, esta vez se lo merecía, además ella obtuvo su poco awesome venganza escondiendo a Gilbird en el laboratorio de biología.

-¿Aun tienes a ese pollo?

-No es un pollo, es un awesome canario.

-No deja de ser un pollo…

Llegaron a una casa grande y colorida con muchas flores en el jardín… definitivamente esa no era su casa.

-Jul, espera un minuto voy por alguien. No tardo. –Ludwig salió del auto y se acercó a la casa, ella miraba por la ventanilla como salía un chico castaño bastante lindo y ambos regresaron al auto.

-Ve… tú debes ser la prima de Ludwig y Gilbert. ¿No? Eres muy linda.

-Tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Feliciano Vargas… me dijeron que en tu escuela estudia mi prima Feli.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Julchen se lanzo contra el italiano para abrazarlo fuertemente. -¡Me recuerdas tanto a ella! Eres igual de lindo.

-¡Veeee! Me extrangulas…

-Por cierto… ¿Tu estas en la misma escuela que estos dos? –Dijo señalando a sus primos.

-S- si… desde ahora somos compañeros. –Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la chica se iluminaran.

Ludwig manejó hasta llegar a su casa, esta era grande y… aburrida… si, muy muy aburrida; las paredes eran de color café y el jardín casi no tenia color. Todos salieron del auto y entraron a la casa.

-¡Vaya! No recordaba tu casa, creo que la última vez que vine fue cuando tenía 6 años.

-Julchen… sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación. –Ludwig comenzó a subir las escaleras y la chica lo siguió dando pequeños saltos. Una vez en su cuarto Ludwig puso la maleta sobre la cama.- El baño esta por allá, si gustas utilizarlo, saldremos en unos minutos, te esperamos a que estés lista…oh… ¿Prefieres quedarte a descansar?

-No… voy con ustedes, ya estuve mucho tiempo encerrada. –Julchen se levanto de la cama y camino al baño para refrescarse un poco y ponerse ropa limpia. Una vez lista todos, incluyendo al italiano salieron de la casa rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a comprar tu uniforme, el de esta escuela es muy diferente a la de tu anterior escuela.

-¡Uniforme! ¡No! Ya me tenían harta las faldas y los suéteres.

Habían avanzado como 5 metros cuando ella sintió un escalofrió… volteó a la casa de enfrente y notó que era grande y… ¿Morada? Además de estar llena de girasoles. ¿Qué persona más rara viviría allí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, aquí otra vez, mi primer día en Inglaterra no fue tan malo. Conocí a un pequeño y adorable chico además de que estaremos juntos en la escuela. También fuimos a comprar mi uniforme, eso no fue nada fuera de lo común, excepto que atropellaron a Gilbert… pero eso no importa… lo importante es que esa cosa es tan poco awesome, digo ¿Quién lo diseño?

Oh, por último, la casa de enfrente es muy rara, cuando pase frente a ella me dieron escalofríos, que curioso que me recuerde a cierta persona…

Bueno, sé que no es mucho ya que estoy segura de que esperan más de alguien tan awesome como yo, pero es solo el primer día; mañana conoceré mi escuela y, a pesar de entrar a medio curso sé que gracias a mi este será el mejor y más awesome de ellos.

¡Bye!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, mas adelante comienza lo importante…trataré de poner un poco mas de humor. ¿Da? (Lo sé soy mala para escribir eso)

Ok, como siempre espero sus reviews , sugerencias, comentarios, etc con los brazos abiertos…si es que lo merece….

¡Do svidanya!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Privet! Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior y muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios., por cierto, en el capítulo anterior no puse el significado de schwester, bueno es hermana mayor aunque sea medio obvio, jeje. Ok, sin nada más que decir por ahora…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hola, bueno sé que eres una vídeo cámara pero creo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré "querido diario" ya que aparte de Louisse y Feli- chan, eres a lo único a que confiaría mis awesomes secretos para después poder apuntarlos en el diario que he estado escribiendo cada día sin descanso desde que tengo memoria así que te voy a contar…_

_Hoy me levanté muy temprano, pero no de la forma que me gustaría… ¡El idiota de Gilbert se metió a la casa con la manguera del patio y me tremenda mojada! ¿Qué acaso no estaba todo adolorido después de su atropello? Bueno si no, seguro lo estuvo por la paliza que le propine, aunque creo que no debí tirarlo por la ventana, bueno eso no importa._

_Era mi primer día de en esa poco awesome escuela y no podía empezar mejor… ¡Desayune wurst! ¡Hace tanto que no lo comía! Y el que prepara mi primito es en especial delicioso, después salimos de la casa para caminar a la escuela, parece estar bastante cerca de casa…_

-¡Weeeeeeeest! ¡Apúrate! Quiero saber el camino. –Gritaba la chica desde afuera luciendo su uniforme, bueno su falda ya que cubría su suéter con una chaqueta roja idéntica a la de su primo.

-¡Weeeeeeeest! Yo también estoy esperando…

-¡Ya voy! Enserio ustedes son unos impacientes, estoy guardando el almuerzo que ninguno de ustedes se tomo la libertad de preparar.

Alemania salió de la casa con una mochila y cuatro bolsas de papel y entregó una a su hermano y otra a Julchen.

-¿Para quién es este otro? –Preguntó ella.

-¡Kesesesesese! Es para Feli- chan…. El es como su niñera. –Gilbert señaló a su hermano burlonamente.

Una vez con sus cosas listas caminaron hacia la escuela, Julchen iba *like a boss* hasta que otra vez sintió ese escalofrío, volteo a la casa y afuera vio a un par de chicas, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo, ambas rubias y parecían esperar algo o a alguien, además que tenían puesto el mismo uniforme.

-¿West? ¿Esas de allá enfrente van a la misma escuela? –Susurró Jul al oído de su primo.

-Ah, si… mejor camina más rápido. –Ludwig la tomo del brazo y la jaló para hacerla avanzar.

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo raro tenían esas personas, lo peor es que iba a encontrármelas en la escuela ¡Qué horror! Se ven tan poco awesomes, también Gilbert se calló de repente cuando pasamos frente a la casa. ¡Es el sentido que solo los que somos súper geniales tenemos! En fin llegamos a la escuela…_

-¡Vaya! Esta escuela es casi tan grande como la mía.- Entonces notó que también iban llegando las dos chicas que vieron antes.

-¡Ven Julchen te llevaré a conocer todo el lugar! –Gilbert la tomó de la chaqueta sin que ella pudiese hacer algo y se la llevó.

-¡Gilbert estas maltratando mi chaqueta!

-¡Ven aquí! –Gilbert la sentó en la fuente y se puso enfrente. –Escucha, por lo que más quieras aléjate de esas, son unas psicópatas pero, en especial aléjate de su hermano mayor.

-¿De ellas? ¿Por qué? Espera… ¿Tienen un hermano?

-Sí, se llama Ivan, es ruso, alto, raro y lo odio.

_Iba a ser un buen primer día hasta que Gilbert me dijo eso… ¡Odio a los rusos! Me recuerdan a Anya…. Esa maldita. Ahora tenía que lidiar con otro, pero en hombre, creo que lo mejor es que haga caso a lo que me dice y no me acerque… aunque ¿Por qué negarle el placer de conocer a alguien tan awesome como yo?_

-Está bien… como sea… ¿Puedo irme ahora? Quiero ver a Feli- chan. -Julchen se levantó y regresó hacia donde estaba su primo y posiblemente el pequeño italiano. -¡Gilbert es el raro! Seguro está exagerando…

Jul iba por el pasillo metida en sus pensamientos cuando no vio a alguien que se atravesó en su camino, haciéndola chocar y caer dándose un golpe en el trasero.

-¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas! ¡Eso lastimó a mi awesome persona!

-Tú también deberías fijarte ¿Da? –Contestó un chico que levantaba los libros de ambos antes de extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Un idiota chocó conmigo y me tiró, bueno por lo menos levantó mis libros y me dio la mano. Era alto, tenía el cabello rubio… casi plateado y sus ojos eran morados, usaba una enorme bufanda y su voz era muy infantil al igual que su cara. Le quité mis libros sin decir otra palabra y seguí mi camino…. ¡Esta escuela está llena de bichos raros! Y yo que pensaba que mi primo era el único._

_Me aparte algunos metros, pero la curiosidad me hizo voltear para saber que había sido de ese tipo…. Estaba charlando con las chicas de antes, no podía ser posible… ¿Acaso él era el tipo del que me platicó Gilbert? Bueno, su acento me daba una pista…_

Julchen llegó hasta Ludwig y Feliciando, haciéndola saltar como un resorte a abrazarlo pero eso no bastó cuando vio a otro pequeño igualito, pero con su rulito hacia el otro lado.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres tan lindo!

Lovino, el gemelo de Feliciano estaba un poco impactado por el abrazo tan repentino de Jul, pero por ser una chica no pudo reaccionar de forma agresiva, en realidad solo trataba de quitársela de encima para poder respirar.

-C- ciao… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Julchen, pero puder llamarme la awesome y hermosa Jul.

-Eres pariente del bastardo de Gilbert ¿Cierto?

Julchen no pudo contestar cuando sintió algo familiar, ¿Qué podía ser?

-¡Lovi! Te estaba buscando, ¡Gilbert tu también estas aquí?

Antonio y Francis se acercaron al pequeño grupo sintiéndose atraídos al instante por la chica ya que nunca antes la habían visto.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo!

-Mon amour, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy….-Entonces beso su mano como todo un caballero.

-Francis…. Antonio….-Julchen sin dudar les dio una patada en donde no da la luz del sol. –Esto es de parte de Isabel y Franssice…parece que los extrañan.

-Hehe… Isabel… no deja de ser mi hermanita…-Dijo retorciéndose en el piso con lagrimillas en los ojos.

_Los amigos de mi primo, Antonio y Francis, por fin los conozco… se parecen mucho a mis amigas pero en hombre, uno es su hermano y el otro es… su hermano también. Aunque parecen un par de locos, no creo que llevarme mal con ellos, además de que parece que vamos a estar en el mismo salón._

Todo el grupo caminó hacia los salones cuando Jul volteo y vio a una chica de largo cabello castaño adornado con una flor rosa, la cual abrazaba a un chico de gafas con actitud antipática y seria. Ella debía ser pariente de Hédeváry y él seguramente era Eldestein… tal como ella lo había predicho. Julchen volteó para dejar de mirarlos y recordar él como Daniel la había reemplazado para irse con otra…

-¿Antonio, Francis? ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Oh… ella es Elizabeta Hédeváry y el chico se llama Roderich Eldestein.

-Mon amour… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada, solo quería saber. ¡Alguien como yo debe conocer a todo el mundo! ¡Kesesesesese!

_¡Lo sabía! Ellos dos incluso aquí están juntos…pero eso no me importa más, no debe importarme. Pero lo que debo decirte en especial es…_

Entraron al salón y Julchen se sentó en la mesa que le pareció mas awesome… y esa era la de hasta atrás, justo en medio de Francis y Antonio y detrás de su primo Gilbert, entonces mientras sacaba un cuaderno vio como alguien recargo una mano en el escritorio.

-Privet…

-¿Eh? Oye, me tapas la luz… ¿No te das cuenta de que no encuentro mi libreta?

-Toma… -El chico le extendió la mano con su cuaderno en ella. –Hace rato la olvidaste, eres bastante despistada.

-¡No me digas así tu…!

-Ivan Braginsky, ese es mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¡Soy la awesome Julchen Beilschmidt!

-Con que eres pariente de Gilbert…

_¡¿Que todo el mundo me va a conocer como la pariente de Gilbert?_

-Qué lindo nombre… -Ivan sonrió como un niño y regresó a su asiento, parece que él igual estaba en el mismo grupo.

_El nombre de ese tipo es Ivan Braginsky…. Y, parece una persona problemática, tal y como dijo Gilbert. Pero igual parece interesante y cree que mi nombre es lindo… ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todo en mi es lindo!_

_Bueno, querido diario, eso es todo por hoy, todo lo que mi awesome persona ha tenido que pasar en un solo día. Seguro mañana será incluso más increíble._

_¡Bye!_

_Pd. El almuerzo que preparó West estaba delicioso, le robé el suyo a Gilbert y el casi tiene un ataque psicótico… kesesesese…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos.

Nos vemos.

¡Do svianya!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Privet! Traigo este capítulo por fin… disculpen la tardanza es que no se me ocurría nada (Sé que eso no es una excusa TT¬TT) Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste, entonces sin decir otra cosa.

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hola querido diario! ¡Kesesesese! Bueno, te contaré lo que me pasó hoy en la escuela. Creo que sólo te diré lo más importante que pasó esta mañana… _

_Me levanté a la misma hora que ayer, solo que esta vez trabe la puerta para que Gilbert no pudiese hacerme otra bromita como la de ayer, te juro que si lo vuelve a hacer cocino Gilbird en la cena. Me arreglé, aunque como tengo belleza natural casi no me tardo, entonces salí para ir a la cocina y allí estaba West pero Gilbert no, supuse que aún estaba dormido y así era, así que ¿Por qué reclamar mi awesome venganza? Salí al jardín sin que West me viera para meter la manguera y ya sabrás el resto…_

-¡Julchen! ¡Está helada! ¡Detente, detente!

-¡Kesesesese! Eso es por lo de ayer….

-¡Pero si ayer me tiraste por la ventana!

-Para mí no fue suficiente, ahora levántate que West ya preparó el desayuno y nos tenemos que ir a la escuela.

-Ok… cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

_Salí del cuarto de Gilbert con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber hecho tan buen trabajo además de que comería la deliciosa comida de West, aunque la verdad extraño los desayunos que a veces preparaba Feli- chan y su hermana. Bueno, llegué a la cocina y allí estaba Feliciano junto con su hermano Lovino. ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡No puedo creer que vengan tan seguido!_

-¡Feliciano! –Gritó la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡C- ciao! ¡Julchen! Buenos días…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste para prepararme el desayuno?

-B- bueno, en realidad sí. Te quería dar un regalo de bienvenida y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue prepararte el desayuno, alguna de mis especialidades.

-¡Waaa! ¡Feliciano eres tan adorable!

_Si la comida que prepara West es buena, la de Feliciano de lleva el premio. ¡Fue una de las cosas más deliciosas que he probado! Me recuerda tanto a la sazón de Feli… En fin, salimos de casa y caminamos a la escuela. West estaba estornudando… ¡Así aprenderá a no meterse con una chica Prusa! _

_Al igual que ayer pasé enfrente de esa extraña casa, la cual ya sabía a quién pertenecía… ese chico ruso de la bufanda con el que choqué ayer y sus hermanas. Pasamos y volteé levemente, ellas estaban afuera y el chico cerraba la puerta, entonces cuando terminó él igual volteo y al verme me saludó agitando su mano, yo giré mi cabeza para fingir que no lo había visto, en verdad no quiero relacionarme con él… y menos después de que una de sus hermanas me lanzó una mirada asesina._

_Llegamos a la escuela y en la entrada estaban Francis y Antonio al parecer esperando._

-¡Chicos! ¡El awesome yo ya llegó! –Gritó antes de estornudar, pero al parecer ellos no esperaban a Gilbert.

-¡Julchen! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –Gritó Antonio ignorando el abrazo de oso que le daba Gilbert. –Tenemos que hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué? –Preguntó pero enseguida ambos la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la jalaron hacia quien sabe dónde aprovechando que Ludwig no los estaba mirando.

La llevaron detrás del edificio, dónde estaba el jardín y se cercioraron que estaban completamente solos.

-Ahora díganme par de locos ¿Qué quieren?

-Ayer nos enteramos que tuviste un accidente con Braginsky, chocaste con él y tiraste sus libros, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Antonio.

-¿El ruso? Ah… si, pero no fue nada, levantamos los libros como si nada y lo dejé hablando solo en el pasillo.

Los rostros de los otros palidecieron ante tal comentario.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?-Gritaron al unísono.

-Bien, bien, antes que me sigan gritando explíquenme que hice mal.

-¡Braginsky es un psicópata al igual que su hermana menor! ¡Me sorprende que ni siquiera te haya intimidado!

-Déjame explicarte mon amour, Ivan Bragisnky es un tipo loco, puede parecer bueno e inocente pero él ha mandado más gente al hospital de lo que imaginas, todo el mundo le tiene miedo ya que tiende a molestarse hasta con lo más mínimo.

-Entonces… ¿Estuve en peligro? No creo, incluso después fue a regresarme un libro que dejé olvidado además, tengo un West que me proteja.

_Entonces comprendí la situación, en efecto Braginsky no era normal tal y como pensaba, pero no podía creer del todo lo que me decían esos dos después de la forma que él se comportó conmigo._

_-_Escucha, Ludwig puede que sea muy fuerte pero Ivan es como una bestia. No pudo hacer nada ese día que Gilbert tuvo un pleito con él.

-¿Gilbert tuvo un problema con Ivan? Nunca me lo ha contado.

-Claro que no, sabes que Gilbert tiene el ego muy inflado, jamás se lo diría a nadie ni siquiera a nosotros, pero lo sabemos porque estuvimos allí sin que él lo notara.

-Cuéntenme…

_Francis y Antonio me dijeron todo, resulta que un día en el almuerzo Gilbert jugaba con su comida junto con ellos, entonces la lanzó mal y cayó en el piso justo antes de que Braginsky pasar, se resbaló y cayó. Cuando Ivan se levantó se acercó a Gilbert para decirle que tuviera más cuidado pero él se burló ¡Típico de ese idiota! Entonces Ivan lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y la sacó de la escuela. West fue detrás de ellos pero cuando llegó Gilbert estaba tirado en la acera y sangraba de la boca por el golpe tan fuerte que le dio. ¡Maldito Braginsky! ¡Nadie hace daño a mi primo sólo yo! _

-Ya veo… ¡No se preocupen! ¡No me pasará nada! ¡Soy awesome después de todo! Además en mi anterior escuela ya tuve que lidiar con un problema parecido.

-Anya Braginskaya ¿Eh? –Preguntó Francis.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Francisse me lo ha contado por teléfono, parece que ella y sus hermanos son primos de Ivan y sus hermanas, pero que no pueden estudiar en la misma escuela por razones familiares.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Son familia? ¡Qué horror! Pero ahora ya tengo más motivos para hacerle saber quién es Julchen Beilschmidt.

-Por favor Jul, no te acerques mucho… no queremos que te metas en problemas como lo hizo Gilbert.

-¿Porqué les interesa tanto?

-Te diremos pero no le digas a Gilbert, él nos contó que tu vendría a estudiar aquí a Inglaterra entonces nos pidió que te cuidáramos ya que a pesar de que no eres tan awesome como él no deja de quererte.

_¡Kyaaaa! Gilbert es tan tierno…. Bueno, sin contar eso de que él es mas awesome que yo. Lo tengo que decir, Primo… eres molesto, ruidoso y menos awesome que yo pero qué bueno que me quieras, te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar, a ti y a West. _

_Bueno, era la hora del almuerzo y este era una mezcla de wurst con pasta, era raro pero sabía muy bien… y era mucho, de hecho esta vez no tuve que robar la porción que Gilbert. Estaba sola bajo un árbol, la verdad es que me gusta estar sola a veces, pero no siempre pasa lo que quieres._

-¡Waa! ¡Qué cosa tan deliciosa! Debo hacer que Feliciano cocine más seguido… -Dijo muy alegre aunque de repente su expresión se hizo más seria. –En verdad debo hablar con Braginsky… no me gusta que se metan con mi familia aunque no quiero hacerlo… -Entonces le taparon los ojos por detrás.

-Privet…

-¿Eh? ¿Q- Quien se atreve a hacerle esto a la awesome Julchen? –Gritó alterada por el susto.

-Ufuu, tranquila. –Ivan le descubrió los ojos y se sentó enfrente de ella. –Parece que en la mañana no me viste cuando te saludé.

-No lo recuerdo… -Dijo ella en voz baja mientras seguía comiendo.

-Bueno… quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no quise tirarte.

-Mmmm…. –Fue su única respuesta ante la disculpa, en verdad estaba molesta pero no sabía si reclamar o no.

-¿Te pasa algo? Ayer estabas bastante animada.

-Nada… -Julchen se levantó rápido, no quería seguir viéndolo, pero no pudo dar un paso ya que Ivan la detuvo del brazo.

-Yo sé… que lastimé a tu primo, lo lamento… -Dijo Ivan cabizbajo. –Pero que conste que él me provocó.

-Vaya forma de disculpa…

_Braginsky se disculpó conmigo por lo que le hizo a Gilbert hace quien sabe cuánto, ¿Eso de qué me sirve? Sin embargo noté que era una disculpa sincera, así que ya no importa… entonces supuse que lo mejor sería ignorarlo de ahora en adelante._

_-_Lo sé… ¿Me dejarías compensarte?

-¿Por qué a mí? Discúlpate con mi primo.

-Ya lo hice, tanto con él como con su hermano menor… es que a veces puedo llegar a ser muy violento, sin embargo no tomaron muy bien mi disculpa.

-¡¿Cómo la van a tomar bien? ¡Si casi lo dejas incons….

-Déjame llevarte a un lindo sitio ¿Da? ¿Te parece el sábado? Muy bien, paso por ti a tu casa a las 10 de la mañana. ¡Nos vemos!

-….ciente…. ¿Eh?

_Ahora tengo una cita con Braginsky el sábado y no sé qué hacer, si contarle a Antonio y a Francis o a Gilbert o a Ludwig o simplemente ir y ponerme en modo zombie, fingir que me divierto y terminar con esto. ¡Parece que eso de ignorar no va a funcionar!_

_Bueno, pero para el sábado faltan algunos días, puede que se arrepienta y la cancele o que lo atropellen como a Gilbert o que lo secuestren los Ovnis… _

_¡Bye!_

_Pd. La clase de historia fue un fastidio ¿Puedes creer que dicen que Pusia ya no existe? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¡Voy a demandar a esta escuela! Lástima que no pueda, Louisse me ragañaría si lo hago…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora pero es que… ohh… no tengo una buena excusa…. Pero no importa ¡Kesesesese! Como siempre esperaré sus comentarios y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos (Claro, que si quieren enviar vodka, chocolate, pasta, etc, lo recibiré con mucho gusto) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	4. Chapter 4

¡Privet! Traigo por fin este capítulo, lamento tardarme tanto pero por la escuela ya no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… y por eso me temo que me voy a tardar cada vez mas pero eso no significa que lo dejaré abandonado ¿Da? Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Entonces sin decir otra cosa.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Querido diario, aquí yo de nuevo. Bueno, el día de hoy no fue tan awesome como esperaba, digo… ¡¿No vez esta quemada en mi hermoso rostro? ¡Ahgggg! En verdad no sé a quién echarle la culpa, a Antonio, Francis, Gilbert o a Ivan… ¿No te dije? Resulta que esos 4 forman mi equipo de laboratorio, pero mejor te cuento desde el principio._

_Las mañanas son prácticamente iguales, con excepción de que ahora me dedico a levantar a Gilbert a cambio de que West me prepare el almuerzo todos los días, buen trato ¿No? Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera Feliciano… Entonces lo que hice hoy fue arrastrarlo hasta la bañera y llenarla… eso no parece malo hasta que uno se da cuenta de que está llena de hielo, lo hubieses visto, ¡Pego un grito que seguro lo escuchó Louisse! ¡Kesesesese! Te contaré diario como lo despierto, en verdad esa tarea seguro la disfruto._

_Así que como todos los días salimos de la casa…._

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Apúrate Gilbert! –Gritó la chica bastante molesta mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Saldría más rápido si no tuviera tanto frío! ¡Maldición Jul!

-Bruder, tu nariz… esta roja. –Dijo Ludwig aguantándose la risa.

-¡Ahora te causa gracia! Pero ya verás, cuando me dé...eh… ¡Un infarto! Y me muera a ver qué haces sin mí.

-No te dará un infarto por el agua fría, a lo mucho pescarás un resfriado.

-¿Me cuidarás? –Preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

-Si… ¿No recuerdas la última vez? Te lastimaste la pierna y me obligaste a cargarte todo el santo día. Ya sabes que yo siempre te cuido.

-¡Weeeeeeeest! Por eso te adoro… no más que a Feli, pero te mantienes en la lista…

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo laboratorio y no sé con quién voy a trabajar. Espero que no sean subnormales como Gilbert…

_Entonces caminamos hacia la escuela y al igual que ayer cuando pasamos frente a la casa de Bragisnky me saludó, yo lo ignoré y Gilbert casi le bufa cual gato asustado. Ya se me había olvidado lo de ayer la dichosa cita, pero cuando lo vi me acorde y aceleré el paso._

_Llegamos a la escuela y al parecer Francis y Antonio esperan en la entrada todos los días. Esperaba que no fuese costumbre jalarme detrás de las aulas para decirme todos los detalles de la escuela. _

-¡Gilbert! ¡Julchen! Qué bueno que llegan, tenemos buenas noticias.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¿Cuáles son?

-Primero… mon amour ¿Porqué tu nariz esta roja?

-¡Ahhhhh! ¿Qué todo el mundo me va molestar con mi nariz? Fue culpa de Julchen.

-Ya díganos ¿Cuál es la noticia? –Preguntó la chica haciendo a un lado a su primo.

-¡Vamos a ser compañeros de laboratorio! –Gritaron al unísono, bastante alegres.

-Y… ¿Eso es bueno?...

_Entonces me dijeron que ahora estaríamos juntos en el laboratorio, yo, una cosita hermosa como yo entre tres bestias…una torpe, otra eternamente alegre y la última y no menos peor, pervertida. Bueno… me recuerda a mi otro equipo en la otra escuela._

-Aunque me parece que tenemos que ser cinco ¿No? ¿Quién es el que falta?

-Soy yo ¿Da? –Ivan apareció detrás y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Antonio haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿Ivan? –Preguntó Julchen.

-Da, los veo en el laboratorio. –Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue justo antes de que Gilbert se le lanzara como el mismo gato asustado.

_¡Ivan! Bueno, entonces como te dije, esos animales son mi equipo de laboratorio ¿Crees que eso es malo? Pues no es nada ¡Nada!_

Todos los alumnos se pusieron una bata y entraron al laboratorio, Julchen se sentó en la mesa y junto a ella se sentaron Francis e Ivan, el segundo con una enorme sonrisa infantil, no se sabía si por estar al lado de la chica o porque pensaba en hacer explotar algo.

-Privet Julchen, parece que otra vez no me viste en la mañana.

-¿Eh? Supongo… -Contestó bastante desganada.

-Chicos es hora de comenzar, en el centro de la mesa están sus sustancias y deben hacer lo que les indica el manual, yo tengo una reunión así que por favor no causen alboroto. –Entonces el profesor salió dejando a los chicos solos con quien sabe que cosas en las mesas.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Esto será divertido! –Gilbert se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia los materiales al centro de la mesa pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Ivan lo detuvo poniendo el brazo entre él y las cosas.

-Nyet… yo manejaré las sustancias peligrosas ¿Da?

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¡No eres el líder del equipo!

-Nyet… Julchen lo será. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Ivan volteó a verla la cual leía como hacer una bomba casera en el manual.

-Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Yo seré la líder! Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué práctica quieres hacer?

-Esta. –Julchen señaló una bomba de humo casera bastante fácil de hacer. –Parece awesome.

-Da. Entonces la haré y tú la enciendes.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! –gritó Gilbert bastante molesto.

_Entonces Ivan tomó los materiales y preparó la bomba casera, debo admitir que es muy bueno con la química. Cuando terminó le puso una mecha y me dio un encendedor._

-Listo. Ya puedes encenderla.

-¡Yo lo haré! –Gritó Gilbert y trató de quitarle el encendedor.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero!

-Chicos dejen de pelear. –Antonio corrió para tratar de separarlos, todo el demás grupo salió del laboratorio.

-Mon amis tranquilos. –Francia entonces aprovechó que Julchen no miraba para, como diría Gilbert, invadir sus regiones vitales. –Honhonhon…. –Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando sus manos fueron tomadas y tras un movimiento terminó en el piso.

-No deberías hacer eso… -Dijo Ivan con una sonrisa macabra. –No te dejaré faltarle al respeto…

-Si… claro, Ivan. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Más te vale. –Dicha escena no fue notada ya que el par de primos seguían peleando, esta ves sobre la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de los químicos.

_Bueno, estábamos sobre la mesa, la cual no resistió nuestro peso… claro que mi peso es ideal, Gilbert es el que está pasadito de kilos, y se rompió, lo químicos se mezclaron en el piso y ¡Kaboom! Pero incluso pasó algo peor, en la explosión se encendió la bomba de humo y el laboratorio de nubló en un segundo. Fue allí donde me quemé la cara, aunque casi no se nota… ¡Pero aún así duele mucho!_

-¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde estás? –Julchen buscaba a su primo pero no veía nada por el humo el cual la hacía toser.

-¿Julchen? –La chica sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y la jaló.

-¿Gilbert? –Preguntó abrazándolo.

-Nyet, soy Ivan, tu primo y los otros dos ya salieron del laboratorio, pero como tú no regresabas entré de nuevo para buscarte.- Entonces se separó violentamente al notar de quién se trataba.

-¿Ya está afuera?

-Da, vamos. –Ivan la cargó y salieron del laboratorio, afuera estaban Antonio y Francis tratando de detener a Gilbert el cual quería entrar para rescatar a su prima.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Julchen no ha salido!

-Está aquí, no te alteres. –Ivan la sentó en el piso con cuidado, enseguida llegó el profesor corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo una explosión, se mezclaron todos los químicos y reaccionó una bomba de humo casera. –respondió Ivan levantándose hacia el profesor.

-¿Quién la causó?

-Fui yo, lo siento mucho. –Contestó Ivan, luego el profesor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y se fueron.

_Me dijeron que Ivan se echó la culpa por lo que hicimos Gilbert y yo, y seguro va a recibir un castigo muy serio, digo, no todo el mundo destruye un aula en un día. Espero que no lo expulsen, no es que me interese pero es lo mínimo que puedo pensar después de que evitó que me castigaran y me salvó del laboratorio._

_Mañana hablaré con él, supongo que también puedo aceptar su cita, ayer se fue creyendo que mi respuesta era sí. Bueno, no cambia mucho considerando que si pienso ir con él._

-Julchen… reacciona. –Ludwig cargaba a su prima rumbo a su casa.

-¿Eh? Agh… me duele la mejilla.

-Es que te quemaste, cuando lleguemos te curaré.

-¡¿Cómo que me queme? ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Mi bello rostro perfecto!

-Tranquila…

_Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, ahhhh….ya veré que me espera mañana. Tengo que llamar a Louisse para contarle esto y también a Feli- chan. Así que querido diario, nos vemos mañana._

_Pd. ¡No sabes cuánto me dolió cuando me curó West! Aunque seguro izo lo mejor que podía._

_Pd. 2. Ivan tiene las manos suaves y cuando me abrazó me sentí protegida… ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¿Entendido?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como mencioné lamento tardarme tanto pero la escuela es un poco exigente y casi no tengo tiempo. Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos ¿Da? Así que, no vemos en el próximo.

¡Do svidanya!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Privet! Traigo por fin este capítulo, me disculpo por tardarme tanto pero es que de ahora en adelante me voy a tardar mucho más en publicar… gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo esto. Entonces sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hola querido diario!… Bueno, te voy a contar lo que me pasó hoy, pero no sin antes decirte como desperté a mi primito Gilbert. Me levante muy temprano y fui a la cocina para servirme una taza de café, me recargué junto a la ventana para beberla, di un par de sobos y de repente escuché un ruidito a mi lado, era una ardilla que estaba en el marco de la ventana, ¡Era tan adorable! ¡Tenía un rulito parecido al de Feli! Entonces abrí la alacena y saqué una barra de nueces… no le digas a West. Tomé un pedacito y se lo ofrecí, lo comió rápidamente y subió a mi hombro corriendo, creo que le agradé. Cuando la vi fijamente se me ocurrió algo…_

_-_Vaya que eres linda… -Dijo Julchen mientras tomaba al animalito entre sus manos. -¡Ah! Ya sé que podemos hacer. ¿Me ayudas?

Julchen sacó un frasco de crema de maní y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró a las habitación de Gilbert y comenzó con su plan.

-Bien… un poco por aquí y otro poquito por allá… -La chica aprovechó que su primo dormía con pantalones cortos para untarle la crema en las piernas, con cuidado de no despertarlo, cosa difícil ya que trataba de aguantarse la risa. Puso a la ardilla junto a él y volvió a cubrirlo, entonces salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás, claro dejando un espacio para poder mirar.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_¡Kesesesese! ¡Eso fue tan awesome! Y fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro ya que cuando trataba de sacarse la ardilla de la camiseta se cayó por la ventana. ¡Debí tomar una foto! Después entró a la casa con el cabello lleno de pasto y algunas ramas, estaba un poco mordisqueado y se le había pegado la tierra en la crema que quedaba en sus piernas._

-¡Julcheeeeeeen! –Gilbert la persiguió hecho una furia, no porque lo atacó con una ardilla ni por qué le ensució con crema de maní, sino porque llenó su awesome cabello con pasto. La persiguió por la casa y por las escaleras hasta que chocó con la puerta de su hermano el cual se iba levantando.

_Bueno, ya te conté, ¿Fui un poco lejos? ¡Claro que no! Eso fue por quemarme, de seguro me va a quedar una cicatriz en mi bello rostro. _

_Entonces salimos como siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente, afuera de la casa de Ivan no había nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanas, ni la de busto enoooorme ni la que me ve raro, fue cuando recordé que ayer se lo habían llevado por el accidente en el laboratorio._

_Llegamos y fue cuando me tranquilicé un poco ya que afuera de la escuela estaba Ivan mirando su reloj de pulso como si esperara por algo. Entonces cuando estaba cerca me miró y me saludó al igual como cuando salíamos de casa._

_-_Privet Julchen….

-Ah… hola… -Julchen evitó el contacto visual y aceleró el paso para dejarlo atrás, pero no pudo ya que él le tocó el hombro para que volteara.

-¿Uh?

-Nyet…nada… nos vemos en clase. ¿Da? –Entonces ella siguió caminando rumbo a su salón, aunque claro, algo faltaba ya que todo estaba bastante tranquilo ¿No creen?

_Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando un chico de anteojos que corría como loco chocó conmigo haciéndome estrellarme contra la pared. ¡¿Qué esta semana es de lastimar a Julchen?! Entonces me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, fue cuando vi que él estaba levantando mi maleta._

-¡Hahahahahaha! Lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta cuando voy demasiado rápido, después de todo ¡Soy un héroe!

_Ese tipo ¡Es un loco! Se llama Alfred F. Jones y al parecer va en mi misma clase, que raro… nunca lo había visto, pero me contó que fue porque durante esos días había estado muy ocupado en otro país… tal vez aterrorizando a la población o algo así. _

_Tomó mi maleta y la colgó en su brazo._

_-_¡Mi maleta! Dámela.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Vamos! Déjame llevarla, es lo menos que puedo hacer después que lo que pasó, después de todo ¿Qué no vamos al mismo salón? –Julchen solo asintió, y caminó de nuevo hacia su destino que, al parecer, el camino estaba lleno de obstáculos.

_Caminamos y casi llegábamos cuando Alfred se detuvo a saludar a alguien, aunque el otro simplemente asintió, como si lo estuviera ignorando o simplemente no le interesara que Alfred le hablara._

-¿Quién es?

-Ahhh… se llama Arthur Kirkland, es de otro grupo. –Dijo sonriente aunque ya no tan hiperactivo como antes.

-Oh… muy bien, ya llegamos. ¿Ahora si me das mis cosas?

_Alfred me iba a dar mi maleta cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, cuando volteó me di cuenta que era Ivan._

_-_Privet Alfred… Por fin regresas, extrañaba tu fea cara rondando por aquí… por cierto ¿Qué haces con la maleta de Julchen? –Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

-La cargo ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Vaya que eres idiota. –Contestó sin darle importancia.

-Ufuu, siempre tan animado… por eso te odio… bueno, nos vemos. –Ivan soltó a Alfred y entró al salón.

_Muy bien…. ¡Esos dos se odian! Me di cuenta por la tensión que se formaba y por el hecho que de repente todo el mundo comenzaba a retroceder lentamente. Bueno, Ivan entró al salón pero antes me sonrió rápidamente y me dio una hoja de papel doblada hasta quedar pequeñita, cuando la abrí vi que tenía algo escrito pero… ¡Yo no sé ruso! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! _

-¿Eres amiga de Ivan? –Preguntó Alfred mientras le daba la maleta de vuelta.

-¿Eh? Nain… no realmente….

-Jeje, está bien, ¡Oye! ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Podemos hacernos amigos ¿Qué dices? Hasta ahora me has agradado bastante.

_Entonces le dije que sí, a lo mejor si veían que estaba con alguien, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis o Ivan me dejaban en paz aunque sea por unos minutos, además… Alfred no parece mala persona, solo es raro….muy raro…_

_Entramos, el salón estaba casi vacío y fui a mi asiento para acomodarme, pero en él estaba Ivan bastante cómodo._

_-_¿Qué haces en mi asiento? –Preguntó la chica bastante molesta.

-¿Tu asiento? Nyet, este es mío. El tuyo está enfrente… ¿O era atrás? –Contestó haciéndose el loco.

-¡Vete a tú lugar! ¡Ya!

-Ven conmigo primero… -Ivan se levantó y la tomó de la muñeca para sacarla del salón, estando en el pasillo se puso enfrente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Preguntó mientras jalaba su brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Da… ayer quería ir a tu casa para preguntártelo, me quedé muy preocupado, pero como también están Gilbert y Ludwig, mejor esperé hasta hoy.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo me quemé un poco.

-Ya veo… oye, si quieres cancelar la cita por lo que pasó…

-No lo haré… por cierto, yo no sé ruso. –Julchen entró de nuevo al salón y se sentó en su lugar, dejando a Ivan en el pasillo con cara de confusión pero al mismo tiempo bastante feliz.

_Ivan se preocupó por mi… vaya, igual quería cancelar la cita… ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿Por qué diablos no le dije que sí?! ¡¿Por qué le dije que no lo haría?! ¡Puede haberme librado de mis problemas! ¡Pero naaaain! Bueno, entonces comenzó la clase, y no pasó nada importante… solo que regañaron a Gilbert por jugar con sus amigos. En fin… salimos al descanso y Alfred se puso a mi lado para ir juntos y yo sólo le seguí la corriente._

-Vamos a ese árbol. –Dijo la chica mientras lo señalaba.

-Por mi está bien. –Entonces caminaron hasta él árbol y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Porqué no te saludó Arthur? –Preguntó mientras daba una mordida a su almuerzo.

-Veras…

_Resulta que Alfred siempre ha estado enamorado de ese chico de cejas enormes, la cosa es que antes eran buenos amigos pero después de una pelea muy fuerte se dejaron de hablar, pero Alfred aun lo quiere y no sabe cómo hacer para que lo perdone._

-Ya veo… ¿Y ya hablaste con él?

-He tratado, pero es que es muy duro conmigo, siempre que le digo algo me ignora.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo secuestras y lo violas? Sería más fácil ¿No? –Preguntó en tono de broma.

-¡Julchen! –Respondió el chico mientras reía.

_Alfred es una buena persona, me la pasé muy bien con él. Era divertido ya que no es ni tan torpe como Gilbert ni tan estricto como Ludwig ni tan tierno como Feli y mucho menos tan awesome como yo. Pero aunque la charla fue agradable pude notar cierta nostalgia… o tristeza cada vez que hablaba de Arthur o cada vez que lo veía pasar por el jardín._

_-_¡Kesesesese! Simplemente sigue intentándolo. Si no funciona, te ayudo a convencerlo o en su defecto a secuestrarlo.

-Gracias Jul… eres una chica increíble. Qué bueno que podemos ser amigos.

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo y se levantó para regresar al salón de clases, pero cuando iban en camino Ivan se acercó a Alfred, Julchen se adelantó y por eso no se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué hacías con Julchen?

-Nada, ahora es mi amiga ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el idiota de Ivan Braginsky está celoso?

-Nyet… solo te advierto que si le llegas a hacer algo…

-No le haré nada, como te dije soy su amigo ahora… a diferencia de ti…

Ivan y Alfred se fueron hacia lados distintos, claro que hacia el mismo destino que era el salón de clases; nunca se habían llevado bien y ahora al parecer Julchen era la única persona que de una u otra forma los estaba uniendo.

_Llegué al salón dejando atrás a Alfred, luego llegó junto con Ivan… no sé que pudo haber pasado después que me fui ya que durante el resto de la clase los dos estaban lanzándose toda clase de indirectas y cuando el profesor no los miraba se lanzaban toda clase de cosas. Ahhh… ¡Mein Gott! ¿En qué lado me fui a meter? En fin, sabes que soy awesome y que puedo con lo que sea… incluso con un par de locos. ¡Bye!_

_P.D. Arthur es bajito, pensé que estaba en un grado menor pero resulta que es de un grado superior, cuando Alfred me lo dijo casi grito ¡WTF!_

_P.D.2. Ivan y Alfred deberían rentarse un cuarto de hotel para deshacerse de toda esa tensión ¡Kesesesese! Puede que tengan más en común de lo que creen._

_P.D.3. West preparó algo italiano para cenar… no deja de tener sazón alemana pero aún así estaba rico, aunque no me molestaría que buscara a Feli para pedirle consejos… y de paso que nos venga a visitar. Por cierto, West regañó a Gilbert por su castigo, ¡Mi primo es tan awesome!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… este fue un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente ¿Da? Y si lo hago, pues ya ni modo TT¬TT Aunque trataré de no hacerlo, entonces como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran enviar. No vemos en el que sigue.

¡Do svidnya!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Privet! Aprovecho el fin de semana para por fin escribir este capítulo… he de decir que trato de hacer lo mejor para que no esperen mucho… aunque sé que no sirve de todos modos TT¬TT En fin, la idea es que ya está listo y espero que les guste, así que sin decir otra cosa.

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hola querido diario, ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Kesesesesese! Yo sé que sí, aunque solo haya pasado un día desde mi última grabación…. Bueno, hoy fue mi primer viernes en Inglaterra, justo un día antes de mi dichosa cita con Ivan. Así que como todos los días te voy a contar todo, ¿Sabes? A pesar que eres una videocámara te has vuelto como otra Louisse o Feli, ya que te puedo contar todo lo que me pasa sin temor, aunque a diferencia de mi hermana tú no me ahorcas si hago algo awesome. En fin, voy a comenzar diciéndote la genial forma en que levanté a mi primo esta mañana…_

_Me levanté para tomar un baño, entré al cuarto y, como siempre me puse a admirar mi belleza en el espejo, solo que una pequeña cosa llamó mi atención. ¡La quemadura ya estaba dejando cicatriz! Pero ya no importa realmente, creo que no hay nada lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que me vea linda. Salí fresca y lista entonces entré a la habitación de Gil con la pasta de dientes y una pluma. Le puse una gran cantidad de la pasta en una mano y le hice cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma… ya sabes, como esa broma con la crema de afeitar pero en este caso necesitaba algo lo suficientemente denso como para cortarle la respiración o por lo menos con un olor tan fuerte que se le derritan los ojos. Y como sabrás funcionó de maravilla, se levantó tan alterado que terminó metido en el armario con una posición bastante graciosa ¡Kesesesese! ¡De ahora en adelante tengo que sacar fotos y hacer un álbum para venderlo por Internet!_

_En fin, salimos de la casa para ir a la escuela y como los últimos días al pasar frente a casa de Ivan éste me saludaba, pero hoy hizo algo diferente…_

-¡Julchen! –Gritó Ivan mientras cruzaba la calle para acercarse a ella, cosa que notó enseguida cierto par de primos sobre protectores.

-¡¿Qué haces tú por aquí?! ¡Regresa a tu lado de la calle maldito ruso loco! –Gritó Gilbert erizado cual gato acorralado por un perro, le faltaba poco para comenzar a lanzar arañazos.

-Buenos días Gilbert, Ludwig. ¿Cómo estas Jul? –Preguntó mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-Hola Ivan…

-¿Oh? Tienes una cicatriz en la mejilla…. Pero no has dejado de verte tierna. –Dijo sonriente provocando que ella se volteara y siguiera caminando, esta vez más rápido aunque Ivan igual aceleró su paso para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

-Da, bueno, como mañana vamos a salir me gustaría conocerte mejor, por eso le pedí a mis hermanas que se adelantaran para poder acompañarte.

-No lo necesito, tengo a mis awesomes primos conmigo. –Julchen volteó a verlos pero ya no estaban… y tampoco estaban por la calle en la que acostumbraba ir al colegio.

_¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Aprovechó que estaba un poquito distraída para llevarme por otro camino sin que me diera cuenta._

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Este es el camino que tomo para ir a la escuela diario… bueno… ¿Quieres que cargue tu maleta? –Preguntó mientras le extendía la mano.

-Supongo que alguien tan awesome como yo puede dejarte que cargues mi maleta, pero no la vayas a maltratar, dentro tengo mi almuerzo.

-¿Te lo preparó Ludwig?

-Sí, y no quiero que le pase algo a una cosa tan deliciosa.

-Da… -Ivan tomó la maleta y siguió caminando, ahora un poco más rápido ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, aunque al parecer acelerar el paso no bastó ya que solo faltaban un par de minutos para que cerraran la puerta y ellos aún estaban bastante lejos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si no llego Lud me regañará!

-Da… Julchen… -Ivan le regresó la maleta y con un rápido movimiento la cargó sobre su espalada y con esa misma velocidad comenzó a correr. Iba por la calle evitando personas, autos, charcos y girando en las esquinas casi derrapando.

-¡Ivaaaaaaaaan! –Julchen entonces se aferró a su bufanda tratando de no resbalar de semejante bestia. -¡Ve más lentoooooo!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ya vamos a llegar! ¿Da? –Ivan entonces se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela y bajó al Julchen la cual estaba toda temblorosa y despeinada.

-¡Oyeeeee! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Eres un… -Julchen gritaba furiosa pero entonces sintió que algo le faltaba, comenzó a buscar por todos lados para notar que no estaba su amado almuerzo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mi almuerzo! Se debió caer por todo el ajetreo ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡te dije que tuvieses cuidado!

_¡Ahhhhhhh! Aún estoy deprimida por no haber comido el awesome almuerzo que West me preparó._

-Lo siento… -Ivan entonces buscó en su maleta y sacó un paquete el cual dio a la chica. –Toma, espero que te gusten, los preparó mi hermana mayor… no sé si sean tan buenos como la comida de Ludwig pero es algo. Bueno, nos vemos en clases…

_Ivan me dio su almuerzo a cambio del mío, cuando abrí el paquete vi que eran unas cosas parecidas a las crepas que solía comer con Feli- chan, aunque estas tenían crema encima y no olían dulce._

_Cerré el paquete y me dirigí hacia mi salón cuando me gritaron desde la entrada, era Alfred que llegó corriendo ya que al parecer se le estaba haciendo tarde también._

-¡Good morning Jul! –gritó un poco agitado.

-¡Hola Alfred! ¡Kesesesese! ¡Parece que te estuviese persiguiendo el demonio!

-¡Hahahahaha! Vamos al salón, ya va a llegar el profesor.

-Está bien… -Julchen y Alfred caminaron por los pasillos, uno detrás del otro, pero la curiosidad no pudo con uno de ellos.

-¿Julchen? ¿Por qué estas toda despeinada? –Preguntó burlonamente aguantando la risa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Fue culpa de Ivan!

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, nada en realidad ¡Soy demasiado awesome para que alguien como él me llegue a hacer algo!

-Muy bien…

_Alfred y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y al igual que ayer… y al parecer algo que se estará repitiendo, no pudo faltar la disputa matutina entre él e Ivan._

-Buenos días Alfred… -Dijo con un aura siniestra detrás de él.

-Hello reencarnación de Satán… -Alfred contestó mirando desafiantemente mientras ponía su maleta sobre su escritorio.

_¡Te juro que un día de estos se van a matar! O por lo menos van a terminar en el baño de la escuela liberando toda esa tensión… ¿Tú igual crees que se desean? ¡Kesesesese! Pero ya hablando enserio, espero que no se lastimen, no porque me interese sino porque de una u otra forma estoy relacionada con ambos y lo último que quiero es problemas, por lo menos desde lo que pasó en mi antigua escuela._

_Las clases fueron igual de aburridas hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo y Alfred se acercó a mi… y detrás de él estaban Antonio y Francis._

_-_Hola Jul, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? –Preguntaron al unísono mientras la miraban, los tres bastante sonrientes.

-¡Claro! ¡Hay awesomidad para todos! –ella se levantó, sacó el paquete que le dio Ivan y junto con los tres salió del salón rumbo al árbol que al parecer se había convertido en su punto de reunión.

_Nos sentamos bajo el árbol y abrí el paquete y a pesar que no dejaba de ser sospechoso me dispuse a comer ya que no se veía mal, pero era algo incómodo ya que los tres me estaban mirando raro._

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Alfred señalando la comida.

-No tengo idea… pero sabe bien, y aunque me lo dio Ivan al parecer no tiene veneno. –Dicho eso los tres la miraron sorprendidos en especial Alfred que comenzó con sus ataques paranoicos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡No comas nada preparado por manos comunistas! ¡Te hará mal!

-Cálmate Alfred… dudo que le pase algo. –Dijo Antonio evitando que el chico causara algún incendio tratando de eliminar el platillo.

-Por cierto… mon amour Julchen, me enteré que mañana tienes una cita con Ivan. ¿Ya sabes que vas a usar? –Preguntó haciendo que ella se ahogara con la comida.

_¡¿Cuándo se enteraron de eso?! ¡Ahhhhh! Pensé que moriría si Gilbert se enterara o peor aún, si Lud se enterara._

-¿Eh? No, no sé. ¡Con lo que sea me veo awesome! Por cierto… ¿Mis primos lo saben?

-Jeje, Julchen, toda la escuela sabe que tienes una cita con Ivan gracias al comentario que subió a FaceBook.

-¡¿Cuál comentario?!

-Éste… -Francis sacó su teléfono y le mostró el comentario: "_El sábado salgo con la chica nueva Julchen ¡No puedo esperar! Kolkol ^J^" _–Cuando se entraron casi les da un ataque, si supieras que Gilbert estuvo a punto de llamar a la marina…

-Gilbert es tan raro…

-No… enserio… ahora tenemos un reporte por llamar a un número militar por algo que no es considerado emergencia. –Dijo Antonio un poco decaído.

-Bueno, considerando que ya no hay nada que perder ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ropa? –Preguntó Francis.

-Supongo… pero a pesar de saber muchas awesomes cosas… no sé andar por Inglaterra ¿Ustedes sí?

-¡Yo sé quien nos puede ayudar! –Gritó Alfred mientras se levantaba del pasto, pero considerando que yo no podré convencerlo ¿Ustedes lo harían?

_Bueno, pues entonces tuve que tratar de convencer a ese chico de cejotas… ¡Arthur! Para que nos ayude a andar por este país, Alfred dijo que él lo conoce bastante bien ya que nació aquí y viajaba mucho por eso él sería un buen guía. _

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

_Espera aquí, tengo que ir a ayudar a West y quitarle el resto de pasta dental a Gilbert, creo que la franjita azul se le metió en el ojo y tratar de quitárselo es como pelear con un oso. Regreso pronto para terminar de contarte…._

_Nota: La próxima vez que use pasta dental… quitaré la franja azul ya que causa irritación en los ojos._

_Nota 2: Utilizarla para otra cosa lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Gilbert ¡Kesesesese!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, bueno… la mitad ya que no termina aquí, la próxima subo lo que falta para que no quede taaaaaaaan largo…. ¿Da?

Espero que les haya gustado al igual que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Claro que no rechazo vodka, chocolate, pasta, cerveza… e incluso scones) con los brazos abiertos. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Do svidanya!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Privet chicos y chicas! Jeje, aquí Ren con el siguiente capítulo de esta cosa, que bueno que hoy tampoco tenía tarea… (Bueno, sí pero no quiero hacerla) y aproveché, así que espero que les guste y como siempre les agradezco por leer y comentar ya que eso me anima a seguir. Entonces ya no digo otra cosa y…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Jeje, ya regresé, hubieras visto ¡Fue algo tan awesome! ¡West ató las manos de Gilbert con un látigo!... no me preguntes de dónde lo sacó ni para qué lo usa, soy su prima no su madre, entonces empezó a curar su ojo y en un movimiento brusco ambos rodaron por las escaleras y terminé por curarlos a los dos, por eso me tardé un poco más…bueno… ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ahhh si! Pues tuve que ir a hablar con Arthur para que nos acompañara a comprar ropa…_

Julchen cerró el paquete después de terminar de comer y se dispuso a buscar a Arthur para convencerlo de ser algo así como su guía de turistas, ella no lo conocía a profundidad pero por lo que había escuchado por parte de Alfred, él era un chico serio, tranquilo y que se enojaba con facilidad.

-Veamos, Arthur, Arthur… ¿Dónde estará? –Julchen buscaba al rubio por todos lados, en los salones vacíos, en los jardines y por los pasillos pero no lo encontraba, entonces en un ataque de molestia y desesperación comenzó a correr por el pasillo pero un fuerte grito la hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué no sabes que no debes correr por los pasillos?!

-¿Eh? –La chica volteó para ver al rubio es cual sostenía un cuaderno, una pluma y en su brazo tenía una plaquita que decía _"prefecto"_

-¿Cuál es tu nom… espera, ¿Eras nueva? No te había visto antes. –Dijo mientras se acercaba y la miraba detenidamente de abajo para arriba.

-¡No me mires las piernas pervertido! ¡Sé que spy hermosa y que es algo irresistible pero no lo permitiré! –Gritó y después le dio una cachetada al otro el cual enseguida se llevó la mano a su mejilla adolorida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! …. Un momento… ¿Eres pariente de Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt?

-¿Cómo la sabes? Pero, ¿Para qué te miento? ¡Soy la awesome Julchen Beilschmidt, prima de Gilbert y Ludwig!

-Ya veo… definitivamente esa personalidad se me hacía conocida. Como sea, no vuelva a correr por los pasillos, ahora te lo paso por que eres nueva pero para la próxima estarás en muchos problemas… por cierto, soy el prefecto, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Eso ya lo sé, exactamente te estaba buscando a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas, pero no conozco muuuuuuy bien Londres entonces te vi y como pareces conocer bien por aquí pues pensé que…

-¡Me niego!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero!

-No tengo tiempo para ayudar a una niña siendo su guía de turistas, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que aceptes?

-Nada, no me interesa….. Ahora si ya no tienes nada más que decirme tengo que ir a…

-¡Gilbert! –Gritó la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí! Estoy segura que, como prefecto Gilbert te ha causado muchos problemas ¿No?

-Gilbert… ahhh…él, y sus dos amigos son mi dolor de cabeza, prácticamente todos los días me meten en algún problema.

-Yo me encargo que Gilbert y de paso esos dos para se comporten mejor, así tendrás menos problemas y me ayudarás.

-Sí, claro, como si alguien pudiera contra él, ni siquiera su hermano ha podido hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Tengo una técnica especial que hace que cualquier hombre caiga ante mí! Y aunque no lo creas no es mi awesome belleza.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Preguntó sin prestar mucha atención mientras anotaba en su cuaderno: "Prima de Gilbert, Julchen =problemas"

_-_Pues le llamo: ¡Awesome súper patada rompe pelvis! –Gritó señalándolo con el dedo y guiñando como si fuese algo de lo más normal.

_¡Eso! Mi awesome súper patada rompe pelvis lo dejó boquiabierto, entonces se volvió a negar, pero después de que lo amenazara con la misma terminó aceptando… por cierto, creo que él es pariente de una chica de mi antiguo colegio, se llama Alice, es bajita, rubia con dos largas coletas y usa lentes, pero la característica más importante es que siempre parece estar de mal humor además de que la pasaba regañando, a mis awesomes amigas junto conmigo y a una chica llamada Emily._

_Bueno, después de la escuela salí del salón pero Ivan me detuvo._

_-_Jul, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, si claro…

-Paso por ti a las 10, recuérdalo, por cierto…lleva algo abrigador por favor. –Entonces el chico fue a alcanzar a sus hermanas las cuales estaban cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

_Ivan se fue… pero te lo juro, su hermana, la más bajita me miró con cara de "Te voy a matar" pero, digo, es su hermana y es normal que esté celosa y aún más cuando va a salir con alguien tan awesome como yo._

_Ibamos los tres caminando rumbo a las tiendas de ropa ¿Qué porqué sólo tres? Pues verás, Francis y Antonio se metieron en problemas por casi violar al hermanito de Feli en los baños y se quedaron detenidos limpiando los mismos; así que sólo estábamos Alfred, Arthur y yo… por cierto, había mucha tensión entre esos dos, ni siquiera se miraban, iban uno a cada lado mío por lo que yo iba en medio._

_-_Bueno, ¿Qué tienda me recomiendas?

-Al final de esta calle hay una tienda de ropa casual, tal vez encuentres algo.

-Seguro que sí, todo se ve awesome en mí. ¡Vamos par de lentos! –Entonces tomó las manos de ambos y corrió hacia la tienda mientras que uno reía y el otro sentía que Gilbert no era su único dolor de cabeza.

_Entramos a la tienda y había mucha ropa, toda era muy bonita pero yo buscaba algo en específico, quería una falda, una blusa con la bandera de Prusia y una chaqueta nueva ya que se me olvidaron todas en Alemania…_

_Alfred y Arthur se sentaron en un pequeño sillón mientras esperaban a que saliera de los probadores… en verdad me hubiese gustado saber que pasó ya que cuando salí para modelar mi ropa nueva, Alfred se sujetaba una mejilla y Arthur ya no estaba en el sillón , estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda._

-¿Vas a comprar eso? Se te ve muy bien –Preguntó Alfred mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-¡Sí, lo sé! Es muy awesome… aunque me hubiese gustado más una blusa con la bandera de Prusia que con la bandera de Rusia. –Dijo mientras sostenía la prenda tricolor.

-¡Es cierto! Ese es un país maligno, ¿No preferirías una con la bandera de los Estados Unidos? ¡Esas siempre se ven geniales y heroicas!

-Naaaa…. Creo que esta me luce mejor… por cierto ¿Porqué Arthur se fue para allá? –Preguntó mientras lo señalaba a lo que Alfred respondió con un suspiro.

-Él se aburre cuando espera mucho entonces se fue a respirar aire fresco.

-Bueno, como sea, voy a pagar esto. –Entonces ella fue a la caja pero sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a Alfred el cual miraba a Arthur que le daba la espalda.

_Puede que Alfred sea un tonto… igual que mi primo, pero tampoco merece que lo traten de esa forma, la verdad es que es muy duro cuando hay alguien que te importa te abandona pero tú sigues esperando tanto de él… ¡Estúpido Hédeváry!_

_En fin, salimos de la tienda y regresamos por el mismo camino pero algo en el camino llamó mi atención. Una tienda con un gran aparador de cristal en el cual estaban exhibiendo anillos, collares, brazaletes y broches para el cabello ¡Todos eran tan awesomes! Pero en especial un conjunto era genial, era una cruz de hierro alemana, tanto en el broche como en el collar y el brazalete._

-¡Mira esto Alfred! ¿No es genial?

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! Se está haciendo tarde, sólo dije que vendría a ver lo de la ropa, no otros caprichos tuyos Julchen.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No seas nena! Solo quiero ver ese juego y si me gusta lo compro, no me tardaré nada.

_Entré al lugar y dentro estaba alguien con quien no me esperaba encontrarme, no por lo menos hasta mañana._

-¡Ivan! ¿Qué haces aquí? En una tienda de joyería para dama.

-¡Ah! E- este, bueno, pues ahhh… -balbuceó el ruso un poco nervioso –Vengo por un pedido de mi hermana mayor… ¿Tú qué haces?

-Venía a ver la cruz que estaba en el aparador…

-Da… -Ivan tomó la caja de regalo que estaba en el mostrador y la guardó en una bolsa dentro de su abrigo. –Bueno, e- entonces nos vemos mañana, do svidanya… -El chico salió rápidamente de la tienda dejando a la chica sola, pero no por mucho ya que enseguida entró Alfred.

-¡Julchen! ¿Viste a Ivan? Acaba de salir de la tienda.

-No Alfred… es imposible ver a un chico rubio de casi 2 metros que usa una bufanda y abrigo enormes. –Dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

-¿Enserio? ¡Vaya que tienes mala vista!

_Creo que tiraron a Alfred cuando era chiquito… bueno, ya es tarde así que no lo haré muy largo, regresamos a mi casa, los dos me dejaron en la entrada y se fueron juntos… me gustaría saber que hicieron aunque conociendo su situación seguro que no pasó nada._

_Entré a casa y allí estaba Gilbert sentado en el sillón acariciando una ardilla… qué imagen tan más rara, aunque creo que era la ardilla con la que lo ataqué ayer. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo ya que al parecer Ludwig lo buscaba para sacarle la pasta dental del ojo y se lo llevó cargando en el hombro… ahhh… _

_Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana será de seguro un día muy pesado… y por algún extraño motivo siento que Alfred, Gilbert o sus amigos me van a estar molestando en mi cita. Entonces, nos vemos mañana… bye._

_Pd. Necesito poner un nombre más corto a mi técnica especial, creo que sólo se llamará patada esterilizadora… ¡Kesesesese!_

_Pd.2. Hay que llevar a Arthur a un lugar dónde se relaje, le falta poco para empezar a comportarse con West o como Louisse, ya sabes… como un jefe militar loco._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… y como siempre espero sus cometarios y sugerencias al igual que cualquier otra cosa que quieran enviar ¿Da? Entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y….

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Privet mundo! Aquí de nuevo yo y conmigo este capítulo que espero no haber tardado mucho en publicar… si lo hice, ¡Lo siento mucho! Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, y si no dejaron de todos modos gracias por leerlo, eso me anima mucho. Así que sin nada más que decir…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Querido diario… ahhh…. ¿Cómo te puedo explicar el día de hoy? Bueno… si lo te lo dijera con una sola palabra sería ¡Caos! Exacto, ¿Sabes por qué? Te lo resumiré en algunos simples nombres: Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Francis ¿Y quién más? ¡Claro! ¡Mi querido primito Gilbert! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Tengo ganas de matarlo! ¡¿No vez como estoy?! ¡Mira mi cabello! Te mostraría mi ropa pero me temo que ahora está en la lavadora… espero que el lodo se quite con facilidad. _

_Aprovecho este momento que estoy sola en casa para hablarte con total calma, ¿Qué porqué? Bien, digamos que West tuvo que ir a la cárcel del centro comercial para sacar a Gilbert y sus dos amigos… ¡Enserio! ¡Pensé que esa pequeña cárcel era solo un mito!_

_Bueno, de una vez por todas te voy a contar todo lo que me pasó desde que me levanté, como sabes es sábado entonces no tuve que idear alguna tor… digo, método para ayudarlo en su proceso de levantamiento de la cama… claro que el hecho que no lo deba hacer no significa que no lo quiera hacer; entonces hice algo sencillo, tomé la correa de mi amor Kaiser, un hermoso pastor alemán, ¡El mejor perro del mundo! Y la até al tobillo de Gil, entonces bajé las escaleras y lo llamé para comer, entonces mi perrito bajo corriendo y arrastrando con él a mi primo…. Aunque al parecer no se molestó taaaanto ya que me dijo que gracias a mi idea se había ahorrado el fastidio de bajar las escaleras él mismo. Definitivamente él es raro…_

-¡Weeest! ¡Voy a salir hoy!- Dijo Jul entre bocados de su desayuno

-Lo sé… -Contestó el chico mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡Julchen! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Braginsky está loco! Recuérdalo, te lo dije el primer día. Además, si él no te mata de seguro lo hacen sus hermanas.

-¡Cállate Gilbert! ¡No sé quién te metió en esta conversación!

-Pero… Jul… -Se quejó el mayor haciendo un puchero.

-Julchen, mi bruder tiene algo de razón, Ivan no está mentalmente estable ni tampoco sus hermanas, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado.

-¡Tranquilo West! ¡Sabes que soy la chica más fuerte, valiente y awesome del mundo! No me pasará nada.

_Entonces me levanté de la mesa para empezar a prepararme para la cita, no es que quisiera verme bien para Ivan, es solo que no puedo dejar que el mundo me vea sin por lo menos un bonito peinado, pero tenía un pequeño problema; cuando vivía en Alemania salía a menudo con Daniel y las personitas que me ayudaban a prepararme eran Feli, Franssice e Isabel pero ahora no estaban cerca… entonces supuse que…._

-¿Bueno? ¿Feliciano? ¡C- ciao! O como se diga… Oye, ¿Me puedes hacer un pequeño favor? ¡Sí! ¡Danke! Te espero en 5 minutos. –La chica colgó con un rostro radiante ya que ahora sería peinada por el adorable Feliciano y si tenía suerte también vendría Lovino.

Mientras esperaba se fue a la habitación a ponerse la ropa nueva, la falda junto con un par de mallas y unas botas largas… curiosamente sin tacón ya que no importa que tan awesome diga ser, no puede caminar con ellos, se puso la blusa tricolor y bajó las escaleras para esperar al italiano, cosa que no hizo mucho ya que justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

_-¿Veeeee? ¡Jul! ¡Soy yo!_

-¡Feli! ¡Ya voy! ¡Willcommen! –Dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta rápidamente.

-¡¿Dijiste Feli?! ¡¿Feli está allí?! –Gritó Gilbert con los ojos brillantes mientras tiraba de una awesome patada la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ciao Gil!

-¡Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Gilbert bajó las escaleras corriendo como si fuese a encontrarse con su amor verdadero, pero no pudo llegar ya que en ese momento la suela de una bota se interpuso entre su cara y Feliciano.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Feli vino a verme a mí!

-¡Nain! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el favorito de Feliciano! ¡¿O no es así?! Feli.

-Veee…. Bueno… verás Gilbert… sabes que te quiero mucho pero… lo que pasa es si vine a ver a Julchen. –Esas palabras bastaron para subirlo al cielo por un momento y luego cortarle las alas y azotarlo en el piso cabeza abajo.

-¡Feliiiiiiiii! ¡Naaaaaaaaaain! –Gilbert entonces subió de nuevo las escaleras haciendo todo un drama.

-¡Gilbert! –Feliciano intentó seguirlo pero fue detenido por Julchen.

-Tranquilo Feli, va a estar bien, de seguro se va a cortar las venas con una galleta de animalitos para después lanzarse de una banca del parque.

-Veeee…. Muy bien, si tu lo dices…. ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Cierto! Bueno, lo que quiero es que me peines.

-¡Ve! ¿Peinarte? ¿Cómo?

-Eso, es que seguro tienes mucha habilidad manual, y un encanto artístico, entonces quiero que me hagas ver más hermosa de lo que soy, bueno, si es eso es posible ¡Kesesesese!

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos! Siéntate y relájate en lo que trabajo… por cierto… ¿Ese peinado es porque vas a salir con alguien?

-Si, por eso. –Dijo mientras Feliciano le cepillaba el cabello con cuidado.

-Y… ¿Quién es el afortunado que va salir con una chica tan linda como tú?

-¡Waaaa! Feliciano, ¡Eres un amor! Quisiera que mi cita fuese contigo, pero pues bueno… voy a salir con Ivan.

-¡Ve! –Feliciano entonces se petrificó. – ¿B-B- Br- Braginsky?

-Sí, sé lo que vas a decir, pero no es necesario que te preocupes, ya de por sí estoy segura que Gilbert me va estar espiando de todos modos.

-Ve… bueno, si eso dices… ¡Listo! –Entonces el chico le dio un espejo y se contempló en él, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta decorada con un moño negro, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con el color plateado.

-¡Feli! ¡Sabía que podías hacer esto! ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Me veo taaaaan perfecta! –Julchen lanzó el espejo y abrazó al italiano el cual trataba de liberarse de la fuerte presión; estaba a punto de sofocarse cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ohh… mein gott… de seguro es Ivan…

_Entonces solté a Feli y fui a abrir la puerta, entonces efectivamente afuera estaba Ivan… sabes, creo que esa bufanda es parte suya ya que siempre que lo veo la usa. En fin…_

_-_¡Privet Jul! ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó el chico con una sonrisa infantil.

-Como sea… vámonos de una vez. –Ella salió tomando la manga de su saco y sin contestar la pregunta.

-Da, uffu…. –Entonces Ivan hizo un movimiento con el brazo y se chispó del agarre de la chica para tomar su mano directamente.

_¡El me tomó la mano! Así, nada más. Ni siquiera consideró si me incomodaba y si estaba de acuerdo, pero claaaaaaaaro que no duró nada._

-¡Braaaaaaagiiiiiiiinskyyyyyyy yyyy! –Gilbert corrió hacia la pareja y con un disque golpe de karate rompió la unión entre sus manos, provocando la ira del ruso.

-Kolkolkolkol…. –Ivan entonces se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa siniestra y estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia Gilbert cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Bruder! ¡Julchen! Estaban aquí… ah… hola Ivan. –Dijo Ludwig saliendo de la casa junto con Feliciano.

-Privet Ludwig, bueno… Jul y yo nos vamos.

-¿A qué hora van a regresar? –Preguntó igual que un padre celoso de su hija.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no será muy tarde… y de ser así yo me encargo de cuidar de ella.

-¡Te juro Ivan que si tocas a mi prima vas a conocer mi awesome faceta asesina!

-Bruder… por favor…

_Entonces nos fuimos, ya no sujetos de le mano pero juntos, casi rozando nuestros brazos. El día estaba tranquilo y estaba haciendo algo de frío, por lo menos yo lo sentía. Caminamos por la calle cuando recordé algo…_

-Oye Ivan, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-Da, bueno, pensé primero en invitarte al centro comercial por algo que te guste, no sé, un helado, una crepa…

-¡Una cerveza! –Gritó con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No creo que podamos beber allí…. Aunque podemos ir a un bar más tarde…

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Yo quería beberla ahora! ¡Que poco awesome! –Se quejó haciendo un puchero, cosa que pareció adorable para Ivan.

-Julchen… te ves muy linda el día de hoy…. ¡Bueno! No es que diga que los otros días no te ves igual, es solo que…

-¡¿Qué?! No te escuché…

_¡Rayos! Te juro que Ivan suele hablar muy bajito, así nunca lo voy a escuchar, bueno, es eso o su tono de voz es débil por naturaleza… en fin, llegamos al centro comercial y allí comenzaron los problemas. ¡El lunes voy a matar a Alfred!_

_Entramos al lugar, todo bien hasta el momento, pero ¡Claro! No se puede esperar más de ello._

_Caminamos por los pasillos, era raro… el hecho de tantas chicas voltearan a ver a Ivan me hacía sentir incómoda, entonces como si nada lo tomé del brazo. ¡Si alguien viene conmigo todo el mundo debe saber que me pertenece! ¡No importa quién! De hecho, eso la hago siempre con West._

-¿Julchen? Ocurre algo malo.

-Nain… es solo que no quiero que te pierdas en este lugar.

-Que linda…

-No me gustaría encontrar algo que quiera y no tenerte para comparlo.

-Ya veo... bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Como cerveza no podemos… bueno… ¡Un helado! Creo que eso está bien.

-Da, vamos entonces. –Ivan caminó junto con la chica rumbo a la tienda, iba detrás de ella, aunque claro que ella no dejaba de sujetarlo de la ropa.

_Entramos a la tienda para comprar los helados pero ¡Mein Gott! Adentro estaba Alfred hablando por teléfono. Trate de no llamar su atención pero al parecer Ivan tenía otra idea…_

-Privet Alfred… -Dijo el ruso mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaba el menor.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Aterrorizando a las personas?

-Nyet, en realidad estoy en…

-¡Julchen! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Ven un momento! –Alfred entonces ignoró a Ivan y se llevó a la chica para hablar con ella.

_Alfred me tomó de la mano y me arrastró lejos de la tienda, exactamente junto a la fuente, nos sentamos juntos y el empezó a contarme sus penas. Al parecer ayer después de dejarme en mi casa invitó a Arthur a una cita, él acepto de mala gana y resulta que lleva más de una hora esperando y no llegaba. _

_¿Sabes? Creo que Arthur esta amargado, esta es una edad para divertirse, no para ser un pesado que ignora una invitación para un helado gratis._

_Bueno, entonces… ¿Eh? Oh, espera, regreso en un momento, me llegó un mensaje, al parecer debo ir a declarar a la estación de policía para saber si dejan ir o no a Gilbert, ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Kesesesese, te lo cuanto cuando regrese. ¡No tardo!_

_Pd. Estoy segura que Alfred e Ivan se desean… ¡Kesesesese!_

_Pd. 2. Ignora la Pd. 1 y también me siento protegida estando al lado de Ivan ¡Claro que yo puedo defenderme sola! ¡Soy awesome!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que me tardé un poco ¡Lo siento mucho! Solo por eso les envío a todos los lectores un pastelillo de chocolate ¡Nya! En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Privet! ¡Todo el mundo! Bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa por tardarme taaanto en publicar pero lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, y después de casi hago explotar la cocina… pues… ahhh, esa es otra historia para otro día, por lo mientras les dejo este capítulo y…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Kesesesese! Hola, ya regresé, parece que van a dejar libre a Gilbert, claro que mientras hacen algunos trámites y Ludwig paga la multa me temo que va a pasar la noche encerrado, ahora regresamos solo empacar algunas cosas para que sobreviva, como una almohada, una manta, sus pantuflas, su pijama de pollitos, su pollito de peluche, su antifaz para dormir, sus cremas relajantes… y sí, eso es solo para sobrevivir, si vieses un equipaje común para él dirías "Mejor cómprate una casa rodante" Bueno, mientras él empaca yo te seguiré contando… Alfred estaba bastante decaído…_

-¡No lo entiendo! Por más que trato y trato, él simplemente no parece comprender.

-Alfred, mein gott, ya no digas esas cosa ¡Es tan poco awesome! Claro… a menos que yo lo diga…

-Julchen, tu sabes cómo hacer que Arthur haga lo que quieres ¿Puedes preguntarle porque aún está molesto conmigo? –Preguntó el chico mientras tomaba las manos de Julchen, pero claro que eso no era suficiente así que… ¡Ojos de cachorro!

-Este, ¡Kesesesese! Sería divertido, pero en este momento estoy en…

-¡Julchen! Por fin te encuentro. –Gritó Ivan mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ivan, ¿Me permites? Tengo que hacer algo.

_Entonces me levanté de la fuente y tomé a Alfred del brazo, sé que dejé a Ivan solo pero es que si no ayudaba a Alfred de seguro se iba a poner insoportable y no me dejaría en paz hasta lograr lo que quería, ¡Maldita sea! Odio a esa clase de personas, son tan fastidiosas… (Nota: Ella es igual)_

-Dame tu teléfono.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?

-Llama a Arthur y pásamelo, yo me encargo que venga.

-¡Thank you Jul! ¡Como dices, eres awesome!

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Entonces puso el teléfono sobre su oído y esperó a que el cejo´n en cuestión contestara.

_-¿Hello? Habla Arthur Kirk…_

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no deberías estar en el centro comercial con Alfred?!

_-¿Julchen? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supis…_

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ven ahora mismo, o si no me encargaré de dejarte lisiado de por vida!

_-No quiero…_

-No me interesa si quieres o no, tu le dijiste algo a Alfred, te lleva esperando más de una hora y no estoy de humor para seguirlo soportando, tengo cosas que hacer, así que o vienes o….

_-Ya voy para allá, dile a Alfred que me espere, no tardaré._

_-_¡Danke, cejotas!

_-¡Cómo me llamast…. _–Julchen colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero de malicia y satisfacción, y era Alfred el que fastidiaba hasta lograr todo lo que quería.

-¡Listo! Dice que ya viene para acá, que lo esperes ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! ¡Thank you! ¿Sabías que ahora te quiero mucho más? Oye, por cierto, ¿No estabas con Ivan? Lo dejaste solo en la fuente.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Mi helado gratis! Me tengo que ir, ya sabes ¡Espéralo!

-Yeah, bueno, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya que lo esperaría es tiempo que sea necesario, pero me alegra mucho que le dieras un empujón.

_Entonces regresé a dónde estaba Ivan, él estaba sentado en la fuente, al parecer me estaba esperando. ¡Y mi helado ya se había derretido! ¡Ahhhh!_

-Oh, Julchen. Ya regresaste, como veras el helado se derritió…

-Ya me di cuenta… -Dijo mientras veía su cono vacío con lagrimas en los ojos, claro que era una exageración… como dice la frase, no vale la pena llorar sobre el helado derretido… ¿Era esí?

-Bueno, jeje, te puedo comprar otro, pero ya está empezando a hacer frío, así que mejor otra cosa, no te vayas a enfermar.

-¡Yo no me enfermo! ¡Soy demasiado awesomw como para moquear! Pero si insistes, creo que una crepa estaría bien.

-Da, entonces vamos hacia allá, venden unas muy buenas, siempre voy allí cuando vengo con mis hermanas.

-Como sea… -Entonces comenzaron a caminar juntos de nuevo, como si nunca hubisese pasado ese incidente con Alfred, pero claro que Ivan tenía cierta curiosidad… mejor llamada celos.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ese tipo te llevó así? Kolkolkol…

-Ah, por nada, solo para fastidiar y pedirme un favor, el cual ya hice ¡Ya que soy awesome! Y eso fue todo.

-¿No podías hacerlo mientras yo estaba allí? Me sentí abandonado cuando te fuiste así…

.Es que es un asunto privado de Alfred y mío… ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Yo pido primero! –Gritó haciéndose la loca y corrió hacia el aparador para hacer una orden.

-Da, lo que tú quieras. –Contestó con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a la chica con esa sonrisa arrogante, sin embargo aún seguía un poco molesto por lo de antes.

-¿Tu de que la quieres? ¿O pido por ti?

-Ah, como gustes, no es que haya alguna que no me guste.

-Oh bueno, quiero una de chocolate con nuez y otra de crema con fresa. Si, claro… ¡Ivan!

-¿Da?

-Son 9 dólares.

-Da, aquí tienes. –El ruso pagó las crepas y después de esperar unos minutos ya las tenían, entonces se sentaron en una mesa para dos.

_¿Sabes? No te comenté algo, cuando la encargada me dijo la cantidad yo le dije a Ivan que pagaba la mía, digo, porque yo cargo con mi propio dinero y me gusta ser independiente, pero él se enojó y me dijo que él quería cubrir todos los gastos, y con su personalidad extraña linda pero firme de seguro puedo mandar a que me hagan un abrigo de plumas de dodo y él lo paga sin protestar… nota metal: pedir un abrigo y hacerlo pagar. Bueno, entonces…_

-¡Julchen! ¿Los viste? –Preguntó Ivan al notar que ciertas tres personitas pasaron corriendo.

-Nain, no vi nada….

-Parece que nos estuviesen espiando, no te quería preocupar pero los siento desde la tienda de crepas.

-Oh, ya veo… no me eh dado cuenta, pero por alguna razón en el fondo de mi ser sé de quienes se puede tratar.

-¿De quienes?

-Créeme no quieres saber…

-Da, si quiero. ¿Cómo hacemos para que salgan?

_Entonces se me ocurrió algo, solo para hacer que ese trío de inútiles salieran a la luz para poder torturarlos por haber venido a espiarme. Tomé a Ivan de la bufanda y lo jalé para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente, tomé con mi dedo un poco de chocolate que tenía al lado de la boca y lo lamí, enseguida me acerqué lentamente como si lo fuese a besar. Y por supuesto que ocurrió lo inevitable._

_-_Mira, tienes algo junto a los labios… déjame quitarlo.

_-_¡Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulcheeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeen! –Se escuchó un gritó y la chica se separó enseguida del ruso, por decirlo así vestido y alborotado, gracias al pequeño plan.

-¡Con que por fin sales! ¿Eh? ¡Primito!

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! ¡Julchen! –Gritó una vez que llegó a la escena, claro que dejando un desastre a su paso ya que…

_***Flashback***_

-Gilbert, mon amour… ¿No crees que es demasiado venir a espiar a tu prima? Digo, no creo que pase nada entre ellos.

-¡Shhhh! Francis, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Como su awesome primo es mi deber protegerla del loco ruso!

-Pero creo que estas exagerando, además ¿Teníamos que venir vestidos como los hombres de negro? –Preguntó Antonio mientras señalaba su atuendo, que era un traje y corbata negros, una camisa blanca y un par de gafas oscuras, cuidadosamente elegidas por el albino.

-Honhonhon… en lo personal no me molesta la ropa, creo que me veo bastante atractivo con este conjunto… y la verdad es que Antonio, te luce bastante bien. –Dijo mientras descaradamente miraba el trasero del español.

-Shhh… ¿Escucharon eso? Era la voz de Julchen. –Entonces el chico el busco con la mirada para encontrarla a punto de besar a Ivan… cosa que casi le causa un ataque cardiaco.

-Oh, eso no puedes ser, mira Gilbert…. ¿Gilbert? –Preguntó Antonio, pero claro que el otro ya no estaba.

-¡Juuuuuuuuuuulcheeeeeeeeeeeee een! –Gritó mientras iba sobre la mini moto de un policía, iba a toda velocidad dejando todo un desastre a su paso. Ya casi llegaba, cuando un niño se atravesó en su camino, entonces al tratar de esquivarlo frenó la moto de golpe y salió volando hacia la parejita, claro que la furiosa chica ya lo estaba esperando.

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Gilbert… ¿Quién te dijo que podías venir así como si nada y espiarme como si yo tuviese ocho años?

-¡No te estaba espiando a ti! ¡Estaba vigilando que ese loco no te hiciera daño! –Gritó en defensa propia mientras señalaba al ruso, el cual aún estaba inclinado y petrificado, con la miraba baja y ocultando su sonrojo en la bufanda.

-¡Mein gott! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me pasará nada?!

-¡Julchen!

-¡Joven! –Entonces los policías afectados por el heroísmo de Gilbert se acercaron a él y lo arrestaron, claro que junto con él se fueron Antonio y Francis, pobres.. pero ¿Quién les manda a tener un amigo con aire caliente en lugar de cerebro?

_¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Estúpido Gilbert! ¡Te juro que de ahora en adelante me encargaré de que todas sus mañanas sean igual a torturas de la edad media! ¡Eso fue tan, tan, tan poco awesome! Aunque debo admitir que ese traje no estaba nada mal…. y se le veía bastante bien a Antonio. ¡Te imaginas a Feli y a su hermanito con uno igual! ¡Eso en verdad sería awesome!_

_Bueno, entonces se lo llevaron a esa pequeña prisión en el sótano… fue un poco eztraño ver que otras personas había allí, había un trasvesti, un tipo con traje masoquista (Por algún motivo me recordó a West en la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado ¡Kesesesese! ¡Te mostraré las fotos luego!) Y una botarga de teletubbie… (¿Sabías que Gilbert le teme a esas cosas? Si alguna vez quieres asustarlo no le pongas una película de terror, con un DVD de los teletubbies basta para que con mencionar la palabra tubipapilla casi se orine ¡Kesesese!)_

_Oh, parece que ya tenemos que ir a dejarle su maleta a Gilbert, ¡Oye! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Voy a meter un poster de ellos en su maleta para que pase una buena noche! Jeje, entonces ahora regreso a contarte el resto, no me tardo ¡Bye!_

_Pd. Comprar aceite para freír, para la tortura de Gilbert el lunes. ¡De que me las paga me las paga!_

_Pd. 2. Arthur es una persona bastante sensible, me puedo dar cuenta ¡¿Acaso no soy awesome!? Digo, es solo una idea, pero estoy casi segura que es por algo que no quiere perdonar a Alfred, y yo me encargaré de saber ese algo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y si fue así ya saben que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Claro que igual acepto vodka, cerveza, chocolate, pastel… incluso scones aunque me maten) así que nos vemos en el próximo ¿Da? Y una última disculpa por la tardanza.

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


End file.
